


Ali

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, nothing - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Equivoci





	Ali

“Aaaah...non lì Dean!”  
Sam Winchester e Bobby Singer si scambiarono uno sguardo allarmato, persino la nerd Charlie Bradbury sollevò lo sguardo dal suo computer portatile: cosa diavolo era stato quel verso se così si poteva dire, proveniente dalla camera degli ospiti?  
“Ti prego, smettila!”  
“Scusa!”  
“Non devi sempre toccare, per favore: sono molto sensibili”  
Bobby si lasciò sfuggire un verso di stupore, non appena ascoltò involontariamente quella frase.  
“Ma che diavolo stanno facendo?” sussurrò Sam, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“Be' non è chiaro?” intervenne Charlie sarcastica, con un cenno della mano.  
“Perché non vanno da un'altra parte? È imbarazzante!”  
“Dirglielo pure, ma tanto qui, tutti fanno quello che vogliono in casa mia!” si lamentò Bobby.  
“Ho capito ma...”  
“Aaaahh!”  
“Oh mio Dio!” esclamò Sam.  
“Smettila!” gridò Castiel.  
“Scusami Cas, è così bello!”  
A quel punto, Bobby roteò gli occhi al cielo, si alzò e ringhiò: “Adesso vado a dirgliene due”  
Charlie e Sam si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi seguirono Bobby.  
Attraversarono il corridoio.  
Bobby aprì la porta: Castiel era seduto sul letto e teneva il braccio sinistro alzato, mentre Dean glielo stava fasciando con cura.  
E, per fortuna, i due erano perfettamente vestiti.  
“Che c'è? Stavo medicando alcune ferite a Cas, per quel brutto morso della chimera” disse Dean in tono perplesso, non appena si vide i tre fermi nel corridoio.  
“Ah...ma allora che diavolo erano quei versi?” indagò Bobby.  
“Perché?”  
“Non sono abituato che un essere umano mi tocchi le mie ali, sono molto sensibili ed è proprio quello che ho detto a Dean” intervenne Castiel, non prima di aver lanciato un'occhiata alle due grandi ali nere piegate sulla schiena.  
“Devi scusarlo, Cas, ma mio fratello ha il vizio di toccare qualsiasi cosa” esclamò Sam, battendosi una mano sul pugno.  
“Perché cosa stavate pensando che stessimo facendo?”  
“Secondo te? Ti si stava sentendo per tutta la casa con i vostri versi” lo fulminò Bobby.  
“Oh!” fece stupidamente Dean e le sue guance divennero di un rosso brillante.  
“Certo che non voi non ci si annoia mai!” esclamò Charlie, che a quel punto non riuscì a trattenere una sonora risata.  
Invece Sam si limitò a fare un sorriso sadicamente divertito a suo fratello: così lo avrebbe usato come pretesto per prenderlo in giro a morte.  
“Santo Cielo...” disse Bobby andandosene.  
Lo sapevo, prima o poi dovrò cambiare lavoro...presto o tardi lo faccio, pensò dandosi un colpetto con un dito sul capellino.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata, mi spiace di non aver pubblicato per un po' e grazie per i kudos: siete dolci.  
> Buona lettura!


End file.
